Intocable
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Solo podía mirarlo, sin atreverse a dar el paso que lo llevaría hasta su Rey. Porque Horus era intocable. One-shot. SethxAtemu


**Intocable**

La mano de Nut podía admirarse en los cielos, en el manto iluminado que cubría las alturas. La oscuridad era apenas revestida con el rayo tenue de la luz de la luna llena, que escabullida y presurosa se infiltraba alrededor de los pilares de granito dorado, cobijando de manera eclipsada el pasillo largo, laberíntico para los no deseados y familiar para los bienvenidos. Las lámparas de aceite prestaban ayuda a la diosa del cielo nocturno, iluminando el lugar, y dejando entrever aquellos jeroglíficos que se escondían en las paredes, narrando historias míticas, acompañadas de hazañas e historias, algunas exageradas en su adorno y otras plagadas de realismo, acerca de la Familia Real de aquel Imperio.

De la gran familia solo dos miembros caminaban sobre la tierra de los vivos. Akunadin, el hermano del anterior Faraón, quien a su vez fue su tutor y maestro desde el día en el que inició su entrenamiento, con el objetivo de convertirse en guardián de la Corte del Rey. Y el adolescente Rey, heredero coronado al trono, aclamado por el pueblo y venerado como un dios en la tierra por todo aquel que se autodenominara egipcio.

Horus, cuyo verdadero nombre era desconocido para la mayoría e ilícito de pronunciar para aquellos quienes habían sido bendecidos con su conocimiento. El niño heredero que había sido forzado a cargar con todas las responsabilidades del reino a la pronta edad de quince primaveras. Aquel mismo niño, príncipe en aquel entonces, que había visto por primera ocasión al ser recibido en la Corte Real. Arrodillado en completa sumisión frente al trono del soberano, las palabras del Faraón fueron claras, sorpresivas y, ciertamente, causa de orgullo para un sirviente proveniente de la clase campesina. El Rey, padre del príncipe quien ahora reinaba sobre Egipto, había visto en él, un humilde aldeano con grandes ambiciones, a una persona digna de tomar el lugar a la derecha del futuro gobernante. Quizás su nombre era la causa, habiendo recibido el mismo del dios del desierto, poderosa deidad, cercana en fuerza y perspicacia con el propio dios Horus.

Pero Seth también era codicioso, arrogante y sumamente orgulloso. Buscando el poder, había caído al abismo más profundo, siendo repudiado, humillado y maldecido; obligado a vagar por el desierto, convirtiéndose en el dios de las arenas. Él compartía una personalidad similar, aunque el poder supremo, al menos respecto al gobierno, no estaba entre sus intereses. El reino pertenecía a una familia con poder, descendiente del mismo Osiris y elegida por el todopoderoso Ra. Un simple mortal, que ejercía una tarea tan sagrada como la del sacerdocio, no podía atreverse a cuestionar lo que ya había sido decidido por las divinidades.

No, su interés no yacía en el poder, aunque no iba a negar que disfrutara grandemente de los beneficios que su posición le traía. Pero más allá de lo que tenía en posesiones materiales, no deseaba, ni tampoco necesitaba, más.

Seth y él compartían el mismo nombre, pero también una obsesión. Peligrosa e impensable. Seth, el dios, había llegado lejos, estando a punto de conseguir lo que deseaba. Él, por otra parte, no creía siquiera poder atreverse a intentarlo. Una acción pecaminosa, escandalosa y completamente impúdica. Un pensamiento profano, que compartía con el dios que llevaba su mismo nombre.

Seth y él, dios y mortal, soñaban con poseer a Horus.

El anterior Faraón le había encomendado la más maravillosa misión, inmerecida para alguien que había sido criado en la pobreza, lejos de la ostentosidad propia del hogar de la Familia Real. Para un campesino que por sus propios méritos había ganado un lugar en la Corte. Para un sacerdote que, al ver crecer al niño heredero quien de pronto se convirtió en un hermoso adolescente, había sucumbido ante los pensamientos libidinosos y blasfemos.

Horus no era ya el niño que había visto aquella vez, al lado del trono de su padre, vulnerable e inseguro. Horus era hoy un joven poseedor de la más sublime belleza jamás vista en las tierras del Nilo. Y sin embargo, inconsciente de su propia divinidad, el adolescente Rey caminaba con el mismo aire de humildad que había poseído desde la infancia, teniendo un trato igualitario con toda persona. Un gobernante generoso, honesto y magnánimo, como ningún otro de aquellos que le antecedieron. Con una increíble pureza de corazón; era sabido que nunca había disfrutado de mujer alguna, aun teniendo a las más hermosas a su total disposición. A sus propios oídos habían llegado las quejas de las concubinas, quienes reclamaban que el Rey aún no las había visitado. El joven soberano dedicaba casi todo su tiempo al gobierno. El adolescente vivía para su pueblo, el mismo que creía tener al verdadero dios Halcón como gobernante, al entender que tales acciones no podían provenir de un simple humano.

Y sin embargo, él había conocido una nueva faceta del joven soberano. Por casualidad, y sin verdadera intención. Nunca pensó que presenciaría lo que había visto en esa ocasión. Jamás pensó que tendría el altísimo honor de observar cómo su Rey sucumbía, demostrando su lado más humano, nunca presenciado por otra alma ni pensado por el más malintencionado.

Últimamente, y cuando el manto de Nut cubría los cielos, caminaba por ese mismo pasillo, hacia los aposentos del adolescente Rey. No sucedía todas las noches, siendo que el Faraón en muchas ocasiones se consumía entre los deberos del gobierno, hasta caer agotado sobre los papiros, rindiéndose ante el sueño. Pero cada vez que podía presenciarlo, se sentía quizás de la misma forma en la que el dios Seth lo hacía, cada vez que miraba a Horus. Deseándolo, pensando en la forma en la que podría poseerlo.

Siendo que él era el sirviente más cercano al joven Rey, tenía libre acceso a las habitaciones de éste, siendo un privilegio que los esclavos del soberano no poseían, teniendo estos que mantenerse siempre fuera de la habitación del gobernante, esperando cualquier orden que pudiera surgir, viviendo para servir al Faraón.

Ni aún los guardias podían entrar, teniendo solamente la tarea de vigilar la entrada, y anunciar la presencia de cualquiera que solicitara audiencia con su Majestad.

Pero él no requería de permisos, ni su presencia debía ser anunciada. Un descuido que el Faraón había olvido corregir cuando ascendió al trono, siendo que esto había sido decidido cuando fue príncipe, y por tanto un niño que no guardaba secreto alguno.

Los aposentos del soberano eran majestuosos. Consistentes de varias habitaciones de gran tamaño, cubrían gran área del palacio. El lugar donde el Rey reposaba por las noches, magníficamente decorado, se abría frente a las aguas del Nilo, que cuidadosas se acercaban a tocar el granito del piso, llegando al segundo escalón. Rodeada de cortinas semitransparentes, el lecho del gobernante gozaba de tonos rojizos, adornados con postes de oro, y con una figura de la diosa Maat, deidad del orden y la justicia, sobre el respaldar.

Magníficos eran los alrededores. Pero aun más lo era el ser que, detrás de las cortinas y recostado sobre el cama, emitía suaves gemidos y ronroneos.

Procurando no ser visto, se detuvo detrás de un pilar cubierto de jeroglíficos. Esta noche, su Rey volvía a sucumbir ante el deseo del cuerpo, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su mente, mientras que sus manos acariciaban delicadamente su propia anatomía, descubriéndose a sí mismo, explorando cada rincón y conociendo cada zona erógena.

Lo que presenciaba era un momento maravilloso. Su Rey había dejado la infancia, para convertirse en un joven cercano a un dios. Su cuerpo, perfecto en toda su extensión, bailaba ante sus ojos azules, los cuales comenzaban a nublarse con la lujuria. La piel bronceada, sin marca, era un tentador lienzo. Las caderas perfectamente moldeadas, subían y bajaban, intentando atrapar más del placer que las manos le proporcionaban al cuerpo. Las piernas se movían con insistencia ante los ruegos silenciosos del joven Horus. El tinte rojizo, notorio pero disimulado, que cubría las mejillas. Y los ojos cerrados, pero poseedores del color carmesí más bello, cubiertos por mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro contorsionado por el placer; libre de la corona dorada, que reposaba sobre una mesa cercana, sobre un cojín azulado.

La vista era absolutamente hermosa. Su Rey se entregaba a los placeres de la carne, y sin embargo, seguía poseyendo el mismo aire de divinidad y pureza que siempre lo había caracterizado. Aún los dioses sentían deseos y pasiones. Y esta noche, Horus se entregaba a ellos.

Los gemidos eran bajos, pero resonaban por la habitación, llamando al sacerdote que miraba sin querer ser visto. Su deseo de poseer a ese joven, aumentaba cada vez que lo observaba entregándose de esa forma, tocándose a sí mismo. Quería enseñarle al joven cómo se sentía ser amado. Cómo se sentía ser tocado por alguien más, acariciado en las zonas más sensibles.

A sus ojos, Horus siempre había sido hermoso. Sin embargo, su deseo de tomarlo para sí comenzó desde la primera noche en la que encontró al joven en aquella posición. Y desde el momento en el que escuchó el nombre de la persona en la que el adolescente pensaba mientras se aliviaba a sí mismo.

-Seth… Seth…- Horus lo llamaba. El adolescente Rey lo ponía a prueba con cada susurro de su nombre. El joven nunca había disfrutado de mujer alguna, a cambio, susurraba su nombre cuando el placer no podía ser evitado, y la necesidad de liberar el deseo era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarse.

Horus lo deseaba, y él deseaba a Horus. Pero nunca había dado un paso más allá del pilar detrás del cual se escondía.

Seth, el dios, fue humillado al desear a Horus, el Halcón. Y él, de la misma forma, no podía arriesgarse y entregarse simplemente al deseo. No por sí mismo, sino por su Rey. Él era su sacerdote, un guardián de la Corte Real y su servidor de mayor confianza. El anterior Faraón le había otorgado el privilegio de permanecer al lado derecho de ese joven. No sucumbiría ante la insistencia del cuerpo. Aunque el mismo Rey lo llamara entre sus gemidos.

Amaba a su Rey, con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Veneraba al ojirubí como su Dios. Nada deseaba más que tenerlo entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo para siempre.

Pero Horus no era suyo. El Faraón era del pueblo, de Egipto. Y si lo tomaba para sí, jamás lo devolvería. Lo aprisionaría, guardándolo para sí con la más egoísta posesividad.

-Ah… Seth- Aunque la tentación, el llamado entre los gemidos fuera casi imposible de ignorar. Aunque el cuerpo moreno, perfecto, se retorciera de placer mientras la mente pensaba en él. No iba a dar el paso lejos del pilar.

Su cuerpo ardía al ver a su Faraón, acariciándose, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo con rapidez, buscando llegar a la cúspide del placer. Su cuerpo respondía a los gemidos y a las acciones del joven Rey. Sus propios gemidos morían en su garganta, siendo acallados a la fuerza. Y sus ojos, negándose a dejar de mirar, recorrían cada parte del cuerpo bronceado, que comenzaba a moverse con más insistencia.

-Seth… no… no te detengas…- Gemidos, algunos incomprensibles, y otros indudables. Con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, el joven parecía imaginar algo distinto a lo que realmente sucedía.

Se preguntaba si su Faraón imaginaba su mano acariciándolo, o si fantaseaba con su boca brindándole el placer que él mismo se provocaba con su mano.

-Ah… voy… ¡Seth!- El cuerpo se arqueó sobre la cama, mientras que la mano, moviéndose con suma rapidez, atrajo el final de aquel acto. Con una exclamación de aquel nombre, el hermoso Faraón alcanzó el orgasmo, su esencia manchando su abdomen, que subía y bajaba constantemente ante la agitada respiración.

Unos segundos transcurrieron, mientras el joven recuperaba el aliento. Y, al mirar su abdomen, una mueca de arrepentimiento apareció en su sonrojado rostro.

-No debí…- Susurros incompletos, acompañados de clara vergüenza. El joven, al finalizar, siempre se mostraba avergonzado de sus acciones.

Pero él no encontraba razón para ello. Horus no debía poseer culpas. Y aunque deseara hacerle ver esto a su Rey, no se atrevía a dar el paso. El joven no era suyo, ni jamás podría serlo. Y él no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Por ello, no podía permitirse caer en acciones tan pecaminosas. Querer encerrar al joven, tomarlo para sí, arrancarlo de los brazos necios de su pueblo; el siquiera pensar en ello debía ser prohibido. Los dioses no permitirían que el hijo de Khemet fuera arrebatado, escondido tras la posesividad de un simple sacerdote.

Y ya había pecado de manera imperdonable. Pues cada vez que veía al joven así; cada vez que lo miraba cerrar los ojos, cayendo ante el sueño, un susurro escapaba de sus labios. Una palabra prohibida, que pocos conocían, y que él atesoraba.

-Atemu- El verdadero nombre del Faraón no debía ser pronunciado. Pero era lo único que lograba detener los impetuosos deseos de acercarse y arrebatarle por completo la inocencia al gobernante. No caería como el dios tras el cual había sido nombrado. Seth había intentado poseer a Horus, y la consecuencia fue la desgracia. Él, se limitaría al deseo, y al susurro del nombre de aquel a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando la respiración de su Rey se profundizó, indicando que el joven reposaba, se apartó del pilar. E, ignorando la petición de su corazón de acercarse y admirar a su amado mientras dormía con las secuelas del orgasmo, caminó con lentitud hacia la salida.

Horus era intocable. Aún para Seth.

**000**

Magi: ehm… sigo viva, supongo. Realmente no planeaba volver por aquí, siendo que realmente ya no me queda tiempo para esto. Pero este fic fue rápido de escribir. Más que todo fue un transversal entre Seth, el dios egipcio del desierto; y Seth, el sacerdote que todos conocemos n.n Igualmente entre Horus, el dios, y Atemu.

Pero bueno, no sé si ya me habrán olvido, o si quedarán lectores del todo, pero espero poder leer algunos comentarios sobre esto… definitivamente creo que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado, pero no sé si es mi imaginación O.o Es decir, no escribía nada desde febrero… así que creo que ya me desacostumbré. Sobre Mente frágil, no descarto seguirlo. Pero voy a esperar a ver si todavía quedan lectores, porque veo que este fandom ha estado bastante inactivo en estos últimos meses.

Por cierto, sé que tengo muchos reviews que dejar y mensajes que responder. Hasta hoy que volví a la página vi todas las actualizaciones y los mensajes. Así que estaré comentando fics en estos días e intentaré ponerme al corriente! n.n

Por el momento, me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
